Red Like Roses
by I7RWBY
Summary: This is my take on the RWBY Universe. Creating myself, well my character, Micel within the universe. It's based in a post volume 4 era, so bare with the story. So enjoy reading about Micel as he forms an intimate relationship with Ruby, adventures with other characters and has a very unique back story. (Sorry For Republish! Fanficition glitched on me)
1. Apperance

**Chapter One: Appearance**

Right before Tyrian's tail was to strike at Ruby, a mysterious figure in a white hood and cloak appeared in front of her stopping the tail's strike by grabbing the stinger in a firm clasp, only a few inches from the mysterious figure's face. "Raaaargh! How many people are going to save your life?" Tyrian demanded, in his psychotic voice. Ruby looked up from flinching and breathed out "huh?" in astonishment and shock. The mysterious figure just smirked.

Over next to west facing entrance of the destroyed village, Ren, Nora, and Yang stood paralyzed at what they just witnessed, looking upon the scene with wide eyes and jaws dropped. "Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled across the town plaza at her sister, and with that Ruby picked herself up ran towards her friend. The mysterious figure took that as his cue and chuckled under his breath. Creating a strong grip on the stinger, he pulled Tyrian towards him. Holding the stinger with his left hand and bringing his enemy towards him. Then with his right hand punched Tyrian square in the face and knocked him flat on the ground, causing an earthquake like explosion due to the punch's power. Shattering the ground underneath Tyrian, and having a gust of wind to follow, knocking the the hood off of the mysterious figure's head.

Once the hood was off, it revealed a man with slicked back hair but had slight shades of bright red in it. He has blue eyes and a quirky smile. He looked young, not much older than the girl he just saved, maybe a year older, but there was age and wear in his facial features. The wind gust also blew back the cloak, showing off a white mid sleeve collared shirt that had red accents, atop was black leather straps and harness with helped held in place a little bit of armor, he also wore shirt tails that were white but faded to black which matched his black pants with red stitching and finally black boots with red laces.

"You need to really stop relying on that tail of yours Tyrian, it"s easy to counter. It's your strength and weakness." The mysterious figure said, now leaning over Tyrian with his own stinger held up to his throat. Tyrian becoming unstunned and looked up at his opponent. "Micel Moordenaar, the Huntsman Messager, ha ha ha! How many of you do I have to kill to get that little girl?" Tyrian said to Micel in a hysterical voice. "And yes it might be a weakness but it's still my greatest strength!" Tyrian tried to use tail to push Micel off him but Micel kept him pinned with the stinger still held to his throat.

"Yeah but not against me and since i'm in a rush. I'll make it quick." Micel said in a scratchy voice, he then took the stinger and held it down, took out a blade and cut it off. 'AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Tyrian screamed out in pain. Then Micel, in one punch knocked Tyrian out.

He then got up and walked over to group, brushing off his shoulders. They all stood, but Ruby stood behind them.

"Who are you?"

"What do want?"

They all asked but Ruby kept silent, she obviously was being shy. Or maybe she's struck in fear from the fight with Tyrian and being saved from him once again. Micel couldn't tell. He stood before them and gave them a cold stare. "All in time I will tell you, right now I need to speak to Miss Rose." Micel said to them in a cold staggered voice, they all looked at Ruby who was looking at the ground but then looked up with hearing her name. "Me?" she said in a shy, quiet and confused tone. He slightly tilted his head and looked at her. "Where's your uncle?"


	2. A Long Walk

"So why did we leave scorpion dude back there, instead of taking him into custody or even just finish him?" Yang asked to Micel walking backwards with her hands raised up and behind her head. They left the village where they encountered Tyrian and were now headed back to Haven Academy. So far Micel has answered all of the group's questions, but not why he needed to speak to Qrow. "One is because he's dangerous and could possibly escape. Two, killing him wouldn't do too much either. All it would do is give them greater reason to hunt Ruby down. So injuring him and leaving him there is good way of sending a message to his higher power, Salem, that whoever she sends we can handle them." Micel said to Yang while stretching his back. He was walking with everyone else but a little ahead, Ruby was slacking behind.

Micel noticed by slightly glancing back past the others at her. "Ruby are you alright?" He asked still glancing back at her. She was looking down at the ground the entire time they've been walking. She finally looked up, holding her right arm in a shy way, then she finally spoke; "I'm..uh..I'm just tired that's all. All the traveling and fighting." Micel knew there was something wrong but took it as cue that she didn't want to say it in front of the group. The sun was setting behind them, it was getting late. Micel sighed, "Well with that being said and it's getting late. There's an old scout outpost within a cave only 5 minutes up the trail that we make camp in and wait for the morning. Come on." He said, waving them up to him so that they could get there.

When they arrived to the scout outpost, they set up a camp fire inside with they're sleeping bags around it. They got settled down and we're about to sleep for the night but then realized someone needed to stay on watch. Micel walked into the cave and saw all of them sitting around the fire, complaining about who's gonna take watch and who's the most tired and etc. "How about I just stay on watch the whole night? That way you can all get the most rest you want." He said, no one interjected.

It's now been a couple of hours since everyone fell asleep. Micel was just outside the mouth of the cave, resting against a tree and looking up at the night sky, looking for constellations. He heard footsteps coming from the cave, he glanced over to see Ruby approaching him. He went back to looking at the sky. "Can't sleep?" he asked her. She didn't say a word until she got to the tree that Micel was resting upon, placed her back against it and slid down it. "Yeah." She said in a very mouse quiet like voice. It was a long moment of silence between them, both looking up at the starry night sky but with Micel taking the casual glance over at Ruby. He finally decided to break the silence, "Ruby what's wrong? You've been very quiet."

"It's just people keep saving my life from bad guys who want to capture or kill me, which means I keep bringing others into the fray. Which is want I don't want, I don't others getting hurt just to protect me." Ruby said in a shy but frustrated voice. "I wish I could protect myself in such scenarios." She then pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and buried her face in between her legs. Micel didn't say anything, he pulled his left leg up and rested his arm on it. "Don't blame yourself. As I've been told you went to Beacon for barely a full school year..till the academy fell. You still got a lot of learning to do, as well as there are gonna be bad guys who are more skilled than you. But facing them only allows you to enhance yours." He said to her in a comforting voice then sighed. "Look, it's my job as a huntsman. Not just to protect those who can't protect themselves but to protect my fellow huntsmen and huntresses." He then got up, walked over and stood in front of Ruby, he gestured his hand towards her, "C'mon if you can't sleep, then the least you can do is help me with watch.' He said tilting his head and a with a quirk smile. Ruby Looked up at him and gave him a shy smile and grabbed his hand to help her stand up and simply said "Sure."

It was now morning, the sun was rising but there was a slight drizzle of rain happening. Ruby fell asleep during her watch with Micel, so he carried her back into the cave, so she woke up in her sleeping bag. She got up and stretched her arms above her head and yawned, she was the last one to get up ".Aaah, wha..what happened?" She asked in a tired voice. Micel gave a chuckle, "You fell asleep while on watch with me, so I carried you back inside." He said, "Oh, well thanks." She replied. "Don't mention it." He then looked outside past the drizzling rain and towards the horizon which held dark storm clouds. Ren walked towards him, he was leaning against the side of the cave's entrance. "Do you think we'll make back to Haven before the storm hits?" Ren asked. Micel glanced at him then back outside, "There's only one way to find out."

As they were walking, the rain picked up slightly but there was enough tree coverage to help keep them dry. Micel was ahead of the group leading them. He had his white hood up and cloak covering him. He then stopped and raised his hand ushering the others too as well. "What? What is it?" A couple of them asked. They heard growls and howls echo around them, once heard they all got into a fighting stance. "Don't." Micel said to them still holding his hand in position. "Why? It's only Grimm." Nora said in annoyed hypergenic voice. He looked back at them but couldn't see his face since the hood covered it from the angle. "Exactly." He said, "It's only Grimm, no need to waste your energy on them." He then put his arm down but before he could step forward once; Grimm appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path.


	3. A Different Approach

**Chapter Three: A Different Approach**

The rain began to fall heavily, no thunder or lighting just heavy rain poured down on them. Standing there the group got ready to fight, placing themselves in the now muddy trail, ready to fight the Grimm that stood before them. "Stop!" Micel said in a menacing voice, obviously annoyed that they didn't listen to him since they had their weapons unsheathed. "But..!" Yang yelled but before she could say her next word, Micel glanced back. Able to see past the trim of the hood, his eye peered out and it was no longer colored blue but they couldn't tell what color it was.

Grimm were slowly approaching them, trying to intimidate them. It didn't work against the huntsmen and huntresses that stood before them. Micel then looked straight at the Grimm, but he didn't pull out any weapon or get in any type of fighting stance. He heard the noises of the group gripping their weapons, being ready just in case. Micel chuckled and all he did was blink. The Grimm started to back away, and as soon as they felt they had distance, they started to flee from the huntsman. The group then lessened their grip on their weapons and lowered them, they were in complete shock at what they just witnessed. That wasn't just it though, one Grimm remained, an unfrightened beowulf.

The beowulf started to run at them. Mecil smiled at the challenge before him but as the beowulf got closer it stopped, it was acting like he couldn't see any of them. Ruby, Yang, and Nora looked at Ren. He shrugged, "I'm not doing it." He said. They all proceeded to look at Mecil. Who bursted into rose petals and was all of sudden behind the beowulf. He unbecame what seemed like invisible, grabbed the beowulf by its tail and flung it back past him. He then grabbed it by the throat and slammed it into the ground. But with it, unaware to the group, the beowulf was able to get a deep scratch on Micel's right side of his face. He staggered backward from the hit but it was an unnoticeable stagger. As the beowulf got back up to strike, Micel was unable to react quick enough.

A loud boom echoed through the forest, and the beowulf had a hole barreled through its head. It fell then vanished, Micel was surprised at what happened, so he looked back. He saw that Ruby took the shot, she had a worried look on her face though, as if he was gonna be mad at her. Instead he simply shook his head and gave a small laugh. "Haha, thanks. Now we're even." He said, looking at Ruby. She shrugged and gave another shy smile. "Like you said, it's our job to protect fellow huntsmen and huntresses." She said to him. "True. Let's go, not much farther." He said back, ushering them to follow.

As they walked the rain stopped and finally arrived back at Haven Academy.

 **(If you've read this far, I'd like to thank you. I know my story is slow and boring at 1st bust stick with me, I promise some of the future chapters are more thrilling and more reader appealing. Such as building Micel and Ruby's relationship, or the surprise they get when they finally meet Professor Lionheart. Also sorry for grammar, sentence structure, and dialogue mistakes. I'm no New York Times best seller, so bare with me. Any criticism and comments are welcome -i7RWBY)**


	4. Silver Eyes

**Chapter Four: Silver Eyes**

As they were walking to the entrance of the Academy, they were all happy to be back. Now they could actually get some good rest and food. "Alright, I'm gonna go talk Qrow and catch back up with you all later." Micel said to them, as he was starting to head in a different direction. "Wait, can I come with you?" Ruby asked as she ran to catch up with him. He stopped and turned to face her, she stopped as well to look at him. "Sorry Rube, this has to stay between me and Qrow." He said to her, "But!" She cried. He then placed his hand on her shoulder and in a quiet and careful tone, "I'll tell you about it later, promise." She sighed and shook her head. Hearing Nora and seeing her wave her hand about getting food, she went to catch up with her friends.

Hours have now passed, Micel got done talking to Qrow and was now in a room he was assigned. He was looking in the mirror trying to clean the wound he got from the beowulf, but he kept knicking himself, making the wound sting even more. Ruby was walking past his door and heard him gasp in pain. She then went to his door and knocked. "He..hey, are you alright?" She asked through the door. He went silent for a quick moment. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just..ssssss." He gasped in pain again in the middle of his sentence. Ruby then opened the door to see what's wrong. "Just cleaning myself up. Nothing too bad, just a scratch." Now able to finish his sentence. Ruby gave him a pathetic but happy look. 'Well you aren't doing a very good job. So here, let me." She said as she sat next to him and started to clean his wound for him.

"So, I've gotta ask. What did you do when the Grimm showed up, how they just fled and the way you used whatever your abilities were." Ruby got distracted by her question and nicked his wound. "Ow, take it easy." He said. "Sorry!" She said in a quick frightened voice. He simply sighed and gestured for her to put her hand down and to take a break. He turned to face her, "It's fine and well to start, with your second question. It's my semblance, basically I can copy and use other's semblances. No matter what it is." He said to her, explaining it as simply as he could to her. "That's how you turned all us invisible then? You used Ren's semblance. And when you got behind the beowulf in a flash and left rose petals behind, you copied mine?" She asked, she was confused but trying to understand the best she could. She sat there making eye contact the best she could, but kept looking down at her feet, as if she was shy to talk to him.

"Now you're catching on." Reassuring her that her thoughts and answers were correct. "Your first question though, well I don't know how else to put it." Ruby looked up at him and he made dead straight eye contact with her, he blinked. "I have the same rare trait as you." He said, showing Ruby that he had silver eyes the same as her. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She was shocked, stunned and in an unbelievable state of mind all at the same time, not knowing what to say.

After moments of silence, he blinked and his eyes turned back to being blue. He got up and went towards the window. Ruby snapped out of her daze, "Then why hide it? If you know you have whatever power silver eyes have, then why not show it?" She asked, standing up and tightening her fists. Still looking out the window, he tilted his head to the side to look at Ruby. "Because since I know how to use it, that paints a very large target on me. Which means other people would one, try to kill me. And two, try to manipulate and control me for my power. That's why I hide it." He said to her, in a somewhat angry voice. Ruby felt bad now and didn't feel like continuing the conversation, looking down at her feet again.

She didn't even notice but Micel had walked back over to her and leaned his forehead against the top of hers. She gasped at the gesture. "Look, I'm sorry." He said to her, trying to calm and comfort her. He grabbed both her hands and held them. "I..I just don't want you wrapped up in my world." He lifted his head off of hers, allowing her to look up at him. Ruby looked at him with caring eyes, "What if I want to?".


	5. Scythe Spar

**Chapter Five: Scythe Spar**

Micel woke up to see that Ruby was no longer resting among him. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room, of course she wasn't anywhere in it and he noticed that her weapon wasn't there anymore. He sighed and continued to get up out of bed and made his way to the room's bathroom. It was 2:36 a.m. The water from the sink's faucet splashed in the bowl, the crystal clear water gave a rush of waking up to Micel as he splashed some onto his face, ice cold always water does the trick. But looking into mirror, thoughts about Ruby kept popping into his head; 'Did she go back to her room?', 'Was she uncomfortable laying with me?', 'Is she okay?'.

He brushed the thoughts and left the bathroom, turning the light off. But as he apporaoched the desk in his room, he turned on the lamp that was on it. Right before we was to sit down at the desk, he saw a spark through the window out the corner of his eye. He went to the window to investigate, he saw red flashes and metal sparks come from a training hangar. He then saw a red hood, which meant he knew where Ruby was now.

She was breathing heavily as she pushed herself back with a shot from her sniper rifle. Using her scythe then to stop her from going back any further, she picked her scythe up from being dug into the ground and got back into position. Then she launched herself forward with a couple sniper shot and once close enough brought her scythe back behind her and sliced through a practice dummy. Clean cut through it. Puffing and using her weapon to help keep her standing, "huf..huf..huh. It never gets easier on me." She said to herself. She was unaware that Micel was watching her for awhile, he then started to clap while walking towards her. "Heheh, Impressive to say the least. You've learned a lot from Qrow." He said to her, she quickly snapped back though, aiming her gun at him but lowered it once she saw who it was. Ruby then let out a large sigh, transforming Crescent Rose back into its compact form. She stood there just twiddling with her fingers not looking up at him, "Yeah..uhm, sorry that I left. I once again couldn't sleep." Is what she said in very embarrassed and quivery voice. Micel shrugged and continued to walk towards. "Well how about an actual sparring match? Maybe that'll tire you out enough." He suggested, Ruby looked up with gleaming eyes and a smile. She nodded.

They both stood a good distance from each other, going in a circle but keeping eye contact with one another. "So do even have a weapon? I never seen you carry one. Oooh or you like my dad? To where you're just going use your bare hands to fight?" Ruby asked, clenching Crescent Rose, ready to attack. Micel was walking in a side foot way, He laughed at her questions. "I do but would you believe me that you're not the first one to be taken under Qrow's wing?" He asked and stopped moving, holding his right arm out to the side with an open hand. Then black flakes started to swarm, and they looked they were forming something within his hand. Once they all came together, it formed a scythe.

It had an old wear look to it. It had a slender but bent it different ways black shaft, and at the in the end it curved into a gnarly curve. The blade was about the length was Ruby's but ¾'s of it was a straight blade, while the rest was made up of teeth. The back side of it mirrored the blade but it was curved down vertically along the top half of the shaft. There was also cloth wrapped around the handle with a tail of it blowing slightly in the wind. "Because I don't like those mechanicalized weapons, I keep it old school as you see. So Ruby, I would like you to meet, Crimson Beggar."

Ruby stood gazed and fixated on Crimson Beggar. Her eyes were so widely open they looked twice as big as normal. Micel smirked, he saw this as an opportunity to catch her off, so he dashed towards her and slashed his scythe at her. But she was able to block the attack at the last second, his blade hit her handle. She then turned it on him and pushed herself back a shot from her sniper rifle. "Quick reflexes and a smart move to give yourself space." Micel complimented her. She gave a cocky smile then using her speed, rushed towards, giving away with multiple strikes that happened at extreme speeds. He was able to block every single one perfectly and still holding Crimson Beggar with one hand. Both their sycthes' blades became locked, now they were face to face, pushing back against each other with their weapons. "So, what did you talk to Uncle Qrow about? She asked but he tilted his head and gave a confused look. "Don't tell me you forgot! You promise you would tell me!" She said in an annoyed voice. With a quick thought, he shook his head now remembering. "Oh yeah, I did." He said, but he used that as a distraction. Using his free hand to quick go towards Ruby's scythe's handle and pulled the trigger, launching them away each other. Both recovered quickly using their weapons to balance themselves out, as they stood roughjy around 25 feet from each other.

He let out a heavy breath, "Well you see, with some incidents at Beacon and the fall of Beacon, CCT and scroll communication has become...unreliable. So they're relying on worded messages and written ones. Which is where I come into play, because as I told you that I graduated early from Beacon, and my ability to deliver information in a incognito face to face state. I became the 'oh so legendary' huntsman messenger. Relaying very..sensitive things between kingdoms and headmasters." He explained while they circled each other. Ruby wasn't satisfied though, she gave an upset look. "That's why! Not what!" She yelled at him. He shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "I was getting to that." He said, then beckoning her to came at him with a hand gesture.

Ruby put the look of determination in her eyes. She reloaded her gun, then using its shots and her semblance of speed, dashed at him. They kept meeting in the middle of their distance, doing quick strikes at each other, Ruby would try to take pot shots at him but blocked each one with the back side of his scythe. "You're...a...good...fighter..Ruby." He said in between dashes at each other. "But.." As he stood away from her, allowing to her to use speed to come at him. As she approached him, he stepped to the side and grabbed her hood's cloak which caught her off guard, making her let go off her weapon. He then pulled her back and threw on her butt in front him. Taking the not sharp edge of his scythe, putting it under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. "Using your semblance so much, can make it a weakness, easy to counter. Like I just did." He said with giving her a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

Micel pulled his scythe away from and made it vanish. He then lent his hand down towards her, "C'mon, you should be tired enough by now." He said, she nodded and reached for his hand so he could help her up off the ground then went to retrieve her weapon. As they were walking back to the rooms, "Since I know you're lay with me again..What's your story gonna be for the others?" He asked, she simply looked at him and said. "I'll just say I got up early to take a shower but mine wasn't working. You were the only one up so I asked to use yours and you said yes." He nodded at the idea, "Fair enough." He said.

Once they got back to Micel's room, they laid down next to each other so that they could fall asleep. "Goodnight Micel." Ruby said in a calm voice, kissed his cheek then fall asleep in his arms.


	6. A Talkative Feast

Chapter Six: A Talkative Feast

Everyone fell for the story the story Ruby made up last night, to keep her and Micel' .a secret. But today had a very different vibe, they were all invited to have lunch with Professor Lionheart, Micel had a bad gut feeling about but didn't let it show.

Micel, Ruby, Nora, Ren, Juan, Yang and Qrow gathered together in a library, waiting and simply chatting amongst themselves whilst waiting for lunch. About ten minutes later, a butler of some sort came into the library and politely asked them to follow them to the headmaster's dining room. Everyone followed him, but Micel and Qrow lagged behind the group sightly, just out of earshot. "Don't you think it's a little strange that he invited all us to eat with him? I figured it would be just you me." Micel said to Qrow as they walked next to each other. Qrow glanced over at him, "Yeah I have a small bad feeling about it but he probably wants to hear their stories about the fall of beacon. Plus I told them i would take them to talk about him." Qrow replied then shrugged, "We'll just have to find out."

Ruby noticed them staying behind the group and looked back at them. Micel caught her out the corner of her and just gave her a reassuring smile, which made her less tense.

The butler opened the large double doors to the headmaster's dining hall. They were meet with a large room that had high ceilings, which held many chandeliers that had actual candles him. The floor was made up of dark oak, the walls were white with gold and bronze accents, and on the left side of where they entered, where large windows that were half way covered by dark bronze colored drapes which also held Haven's crest on it in gold. The Table was long and made of wood, with a lot of carved details on the trim and legs. It was covered with a white and gold table cloth that stretched the whole length of the table. On the table sat many dishes and candle mantles evenly spread out down the middle. The chairs were dark wood as well with white, bronze and gold embedded into the details.

After taking in every detail they decided to take their seats. Near the far end as well. On the right side, Ren and Nora sat next to each other in the first two seats, the next two seats on that side were taken up by Yang and Juan. On the right side, Qrow took the 1st chair, Ruby took the second and finally Micel took the 3rd allowing him to sit next to Ruby. Once they were all seated the doors behind the head chair opened, and walked in Professor Lionheart.

"Thank you all for coming. Now please enjoy yourselves and feast. I've been told your journeys have been tiring and wearing on all of you. Specially you Qrow, taking that slash of poison, no offense." Lionheart said, Qrow shrugged and said "None taken." With that, Lionheart continued, "Once you all relaxed and are filled with your meals, we can get down to business. So please, dig in." Butlers then approached through the gaps between the chairs and lifted the coverings off the dishes, revealing a feast made for a king.

Once they all had their fill on food and beverage, butlers started to clear the table of dishes and plates. Leaving glasses and filling them on occasion. "So tell me, why is it that you traveled all the way out here?" Lionheart asked them. Qrow was the one to reply, "We're here because the next target is here. Haven Academy, and we're here to warn you of the threat and to help prevent it. Or at least defend the downfall better than Beacon's." He said in a stern voice but let it quiver off near the end. "Hmm and what of you Messanger Huntsman?" Lionheart directed this towards Micel with a hand gesture. Micel glanced over at him then at Ruby. He sighed, "I came to tell Qrow, you and the rest, that Atlas is closing down its borders. No one in or out without the council's approval. Which more or less without Ironwood's approval since he holds two seats on the council now." Micel said, delivering his message to everyone.

"Very interesting." Lionheart said, "But I understand. Why would Ironwood want to allow you into his kingdom after you finish up here." Everyone then looked at each other then at him. "What do you mean?" Yang asked. Lionheart looked at her with menacing eyes. "Well as I've been informed, you are the ones responsible for the fall of Beacon. You're the ones who hacked Atlas' robots, released the Grimm into the school and then pretend to defend it to cover up your act of betrayal." He said in a crude, angry voice. Everyone, including Qrow's eyes widened in shock at what they heard, that they were the ones that caused the fall of Beacon to happen.

"WHAT! That's crazier than anything I could say!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Your information is wrong." Ren said, "That's not true, it was the white fang, along with Cinder and her crew!" Yang yelled, her blood now boiling. "That's Impossible, we never would take anything like that!" Juan budded in next, "Yeah, why would we do that to OUR school, a school we love and care about!" Ruby put her voice into the fray, Micel sat silent while crow was the last one to speak, he slammed his fist down onto the table. "We're not the threat. Whatever information you were told was completely false. There's no proof of it." Lionheart didn't reply at first. He stood up from his, adjusted his collar and buttons on his shirt. "I can assure you my information is sound proof. Now tell me why I shouldn't have you locked up, or even killed right now on sight." Lionheart said as guards and less known huntsmen and huntresses entered the room. Secretly under the table, Ruby held Micel's hand tightly, she was more scared than angry.

 **(Hope enjoyed chapter five, i had fun imagining that and writing it down. Despite the bad dailouge I did. Anyway this is my take on why Watts was having a chat with Prof. Lionheart. Leading to believe ruby and her friends are the real enemy. So enjoy the story that'll happen with this, as well as emotions being changed. -i7RWBY)**


	7. Escape Plan

Chapter Seven: Escape Plan

This came as a surprise to everyone one, even Qrow and Micel didn't know how to react. They were being falsely accused and now had weapons being pointed at their heads for faulty treason. 'This is absurd!" Qrow yelled, slamming both his fists down and looking at Professor Lionheart. "The only thing that's absurd, is your villainy." He said, standing in a straight confident posture. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what to do, they all left their weapons in their rooms, thinking that there wasn't going to be any threats.

Micel already had a plan. He let go of Ruby's hand, and quickly stood kicking his chair back knocking the guard behind him down. He then placed his hand on the table and did a handstand flip onto and during the sequence he made Crimson Beggar appear in his hand, no expected it. He quickly slashed his scythe in a 360 move which knocked all the guards and Lionheart down onto the ground, shattering the window as well from the power of the move. "The window, now!" He shouted at his friends, they became unstunned and all rushed towards the windows leaping out. They ran, trying to communicate with each to form a plan. That left Micel in the dining hall by himself, but as he watched his friends escape with a few guards starting to chase after them, he saw Ruby look back at him with worried, as she was about to jump across to another roof though, he smiled at her.

As a guard jumped to strike at Micel, he blocked it and kept the guard locked there. With it he kicked the guard in the gut and away from him but he finally noticed that Lionheart got back up. "Open fire you fools!" He shouted and they did as he commanded. Micel made agile moves down the dining table, switching his scythe from hand to hand, spinning it to block the incoming bullets. He reached the end of the table and jumped and flipped, landing on a guard, which knocked him out. He raced towards the exit but two guards blocked his path, so he slashed through them both in one strike and he rushed through the door, closing it behind him then pushed against it. Guards came chasing for him, banging and smashing the door to try and get it open. Luckily he was able to use his scythe to keep the door jammed shut but sliding the handle through the door handles. "Good thing I can make you appear and disappear whenever I want to." He said to himself, he rushed off to the rooms to collect everyone's weapons, using Ruby's semblance to dodge and weave between the guards that were hunting him throughout

. "What do we do?" Juan asked, running alongside Qrow across the rooftops. "I'm thinking!" Qrow replied, they jumped across a series of buildings, "We got to escape them. There!" He pointed towards a local market that was crowded with people, had many shops and vendors. "Grab a piece of clothing of a vendor and try to blend in and disappear. Once they stop stop searching the area, meet up at that fountain." Qrow explained, they all jumped down and rushed around the market. The guards we're about to jump down as well. "What about Micel? He stayed back there." Ruby asked, frightened at the mere thought of him getting caught "He'll be fine I'm sure of it." Yang said to her sister, "He was the one to strike and give us an escape." They were approaching the market now, slowing their running to walk. "She's right Ruby. He's a huntsman, smart and adaptive. He'll turn back up. But right now we need to worry about splitting up and disappearing." Qrow said, from there they split up and went through with their escape plan.


	8. Author Interlude

It's been awhile since I posted, so I uploaded Chapter Seven. Also being offline let me do some thinking plus i'm working on the second book for this fan fiction. Which I would like to add is gonna give back story to Micel and his time at being along side his team, team MDNT. Also explains Micel's skill, power and semblance in a more balanced way because yes I agree, Micel does sound OP. I am adjusting this coordinately, reason why is because for Micel to use his semblance, able to mimic's others semblances, he will have to be the victim from that semblance, basically it used on him or against him in some way. Except for Ruby's, the speed and bursting into rose pedals, that's different because of Micel knowing Ruby's mom, Summer Rose. hehe.

To explain: Let's say Nora is hit by one of Ruby's electrical bullets, activating Nora's semblance, (absorb electric currents and use it has strength) and Micel was to get attacked and wounded by it. So now his semblance kicks in, copying Nora's semblance since it had interaction with it. Allowing him to now absorb electric currents and what not. So basically it's not like he knows everyone's semblance.

Finally back bone to my story line. First, I didn't want to explain Yang's appearance. (she got rid of bandits at Yurokuri then went to Minstral and reunited), but that's why she is there. Next this story is based on Realistic to the original show but the writers own twist. So that's why I made up my own little thing with Prof. Lionheart because we don't know why Watts was there talking to him in the end of volume 4. Just let me have fun with the RWBY universe lol :p.

Hope this cleared things up, also thanks for reviews, feedback and criticism, it's always welcomed. I definitely will take into account the grammar and writing prompt tips into action, lots of thanks for that. Anyway I gtg so ~i7RWBY


	9. Hidden In Sight

Chapter Eight: Hidden In Sight

The group split up, making their way through the market, making themselves amongst the public. Yang, passing through a food part of the market, did her hair up, grabbed old stained rags and clothes, as well as stole a wooden cane. She went up to a vendor and bargained about the prices being too high, as if she was an old beggar woman. The guards passed her, only thinking of her as a grumpy grandma.

Ren and Nora stayed together, making slight alterations to their appearance. As if they were a married couple who were going from jewelry shop to jewelry shop, looking for unique pieces. "Oooh! What about this one? No this one! I like the color but this looks like a hammer." Nora said, she was enjoying herself more than she should be when looking at the pieces of jewelry. The vendor chuckled at her excitement, "She's quite the piece, isn't she? Young man." He said to Ren while Nora was still browsing. "Yes she is. She can be quite a handful." Ren replied smoothly, he and the vendor laughed together. Allowing the guards to once again walk past the fugitives they were after.

Jaun did something a little different, he slipped into an unattended vendor booth. He took his chest piece off and set it underneath, then took his red wrap and tied it around his head. He pretended to be a vendor, shouting prices in a very bad accent. The guards shrugged at the awkwardness and moved on. He was in the clear but Ruby wasn't, she had donned her red hood and cloaked and stood aside a small group. The guards recognized the red cloak and approached her. "Hey you! Hands up and no funny moves." One of them said to her as they turned her around and as they did the hood fell down, Revealing a young faunus girl that had blonde hair. "What? I didn't do nothing!" The faunus girl said now making a scene with the guards due to their mistake. Ruby watched from a different group though she had her cloak still donned, she let out a sigh of relief. "Good thing I accidently grabbed Micel's hood." She said to herself, and deciding she was in the clear, headed to the fountain to hopefully find the others.

They all found their way to the fountain and did a little chit chatting about escaping. "Wait, where's Qrow?" Yang asked, so they all started to look around, unable to find him in the crowds but couldn't. "Hopefully his misfortune didn't get him caught." Jaun decided to say, they all looked at him with shock. "What?" He said, but Nora pointed to past him and behind him came Qrow, who was now regrouped. He had the easy escape, becoming a crow and watching them from a perch. They were now head down alley for better coverage from the guards but as they were, a red cloaked figure came around the corner. "Miss me?" The figure said.

Ruby ran up and hugged Micel, knocking the hood down. "Thank goodness you're alright!" She said to him, pushing herself back and glaring into his eyes. "Same for you." he said, now pushing her aside from him. "Now let's go, I know inn we can lay low in." They proceeded to follow him, Ruby staying very close to his side.


	10. Cold

Chapter Nine: Cold

"How many you got?" Asked the innkeeper, a rough scratchy tone he had as he asked. "Six." Micel replied, looking back at the group. " I see seven." The Innkeeper said, peering past Micel but he sighed. "Yeah, but I'm leaving soon. So I'm paying." The innkeeper gave a quizzical look and shrugged and looked down at his book filled with rooms. "Unfortunately, all I have is a room with two beds." The innkeeper informed him, again Micel sighed. "We'll take it, hopefully there will be enough floor space." He said then gave the innkeeper the lenin required. "Keep the change." They then headed up to the room, which had two beds, a couch and an armchair.

As the door closed, "What the hell was that? What just happened?" Micel asked angrily towards Qrow, turning to face him since he was the last to enter the room. Everyone else lead to settling in, unknown to the how they were in for. "You think I know?" Qrow replied, anger now embedding itself in his voice. "Well you seem to know more then you let on Qrow. Because now we're being falsely accused, being hunted and not a damn clue about our enemy and their plans here at Haven!" Micel was now in Qrow's face, demanding answers. Everyone else was sitting silently, afraid to say anything. "Well.." Qrow said as he bumped Micel's shoulder and walked towards the window. "The way I see, is that one of Salem's associate's must be here. Manipulating Lionheart, in order to take us down. Making the fall of Haven easier for them." He said, placing his hand on the window, looking out at the now moon lit sky. "Well that just makes _our_ job _easier_ now, doesn't it?" Micel replied. Qrow gave an annoyed puff and walk towards the door. "Where are you going?". Qrow was about to turn the door handle, "To get a drink." He said, then left.

It was now getting late and rest was needed amongst everyone. "Okay, so how are we to arrange sleeping?" Ren asked as he got up from the far right side bed. "I'll take the floor, so Qrow can have the couch." Juan said, grabbing a pillow off the couch and extra blanket that was in the room's closet. "Okay, that works. Now Ruby and Yang can share a bed since they're sisters." But Yang was already passed out in the armchair, Ruby then took a blanket and covered her sister. "So that means Ruby you have to.." Ren looked at Micel who was sitting on the bed. He waved his hand at Ren, "It's fine, I'll find a spot on the floor somewhere." He said, Ruby jutted into the conversation "No, no. It's fine, I don't mind sharing a bed with him." She said, Ren was confused but gave a concerned look. Nora grabbed Ren and pulled him to bed. "Then it's settled! Goodnight everyone." She said, as the lights got turned off.

"Always gotta look out for me, don't you?" Micel said as Ruby nestled into bed alongside him. "Well yeah. Also are you leaving?" She asked, he wrapped his arm around her but she shivered as he did. "Sorry if I'm a bit cold." He said but she brushed that aside and laid her head on his chest. "It's not that, just not use to this." She said and he raised his eyebrow but understood. She's not use to the whole romantic thing. "You know it might be troubling to have feelings for me. Especially if the others catch on or even catch us." He said, she looked up him with her beautiful silver eyes. "At this point, I don't care as long as I know you're still here." She said then fell asleep in his arms again.

The blankets rustled and made noise but not enough to make Ruby wake up. Micel slowly got up and tried to make as little noise as he could, now going over to the hanger buy the door and grabbed his cloak and put it on, donning his hood over his head. "Least I'll have the strength of two roses now." He said under his breath, then leaving the room, making sure the door didn't creak open nor slam shut. It was time he left and without his friends knowing.

He went downstairs to the inn's lobby, but before he left he went over to the fireplace that was within the lobby and stood there in front of it. Peering down at the burning embers, the burnt and ashened log fell apart. Allowing a new log to flicker in flame, but a few ash lit embers trailed out past the fire place. Micel went into his pocket a took out a folded piece of paper and he unfolded, silently reading it to himself.

 _Dear Ruby, I'm sorry but I must leave for Atlas. General Ironwood needs to know what has happened her at Haven, what happened to us. I do it so we have a better way to act when the real threat arises here in Haven. I promise to you that I'll try to return as soon as I can but it'll take time since well, Atlas is a journey it self. I would acquire transportation but I won't lower myself back to my past, I'll trek by foot but it'll be worth it. Hopefully giving you guys time to make your own plan of action. But knowing I'm in your heart gives me the strength I need to do my job as a huntsman, and I hope you do the same with your friends, your team. Again, I'm sorry that I have to leave like this._

 _Forever Sincerely, Micel._

After reading his note, he folded it back up and threw it into the fire, leaving no evidence of him leaving. He left the inn and headed towards the rooftop for a better escape from the city. But he was not aware of what had happened back in the room. Ruby had rolled and her arm fell upon an empty sided bed. She slowly opened up her eyes, "Mi..Micel?" She said in a weary, half awake voice. Confused as to where he had gone. She yawned and stretched while getting up not trying to wake the others up. She went and got her hood and weapon, leaving the room abruptly and the inn to search for the missing Micel.

The night was warm, with a cold breeze coming now and again. The wind blowing leaves across the graveled rooftop. Micel stood, staring out into the open with the only light being the moon and stars in the sky. "Why?" He heard a voice behind him, it was high pitched and shy like. He turned to find Ruby standing there. "Why? Why are you leaving?" She asked him. Walking towards him as he remained turned and looking at her. She approached him, their bodies only inches apart. She looked up at him, he could see small tears forming in her silver eyes, she buried herself into his chest to muffle her cries. He continued to look past her and straight. "I have to Ruby, you'll survive. Even if Haven falls while I'm gone. I'm sorry." He said to her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away from her. She wiped her tears away and once again looked up at him. "But you'll promise you'll come back?" She asked, he nodded. "After I get to Atlas and talk to Ironwood, I'll plan on a quick return, promise." He replied, she sniffled and felt a little better. "Micel..before you go..I have to to tell you." She started to say in a shaky, quivering voice.

"I..I.." She began to let her sentence trail off as she looked down and to the side. "I know." He said, pulling her into him, wrapping his arms around her lower back and with instinct she wrapped her's around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers and they they stood their locked in the kiss. The scent of roses filled the air, the breeze blowing their cloaks in the same direction, having white rose petals and red rose petals leave a trail in the air. Micel took himself away from her and in the blink of an eye, vanished. Ruby stood on the edge of the rooftop, looking out across the land. "I love you."


	11. Ghost Stories

Chapter Ten: Ghost Stories

The sun peered through the window, dust particles floated in the air and were visible in the sun beams. Everyone woke up one by one, slowly waking up in their own way. Ruby was sitting on the couch next to her Uncle Qrow. Once everyone was aware of the atmosphere, they gathered around Qrow. "Hey, where's Micel?" Yang asked, sitting on the arm closest to Qrow. "He's traveling back to Atlas, inform Ironwood of Haven. But that's not important right now, what's important is that we need to find..Winter. She's here in Minstrel, but I don't know if in Haven. She'll be our only ally." Qrow said, now going over how they were gonna search for her,

It's now been a couple days since he left Haven, already passed through three villages. Two of them unfortunately were destroyed, he had guessed from Grimm attacks but some evidence points to a different involvement but he wasn't going to question it when he had a main task at hand. Micel left the third village only a few hours, walking down a path that cut through large prairie with surrounding small forestry. As we was walking, he heard engines and whirling noises from a far. But as he was taking a minute to rest, the noises became closer and louder and as he looked up saw an airship that was smoking and seem to be have hit by something. It started to spiral downward and crash into the forest. Micel sighed, "Might as well check for survivors." He said to himself and rushed to the crash sight.

He arrived and started to investigate the crash, the airship had Atlas' symbol on the side and due to the design of the ship it was a small cargo one. The pilots were both killed, mostly likely from the crash's impact. So he decided to search the cargo hold, for any..supplies he could use. But he found something in the back of the airship.

The camp fire glistened in the night air, the burning and crackling embers made her wake up from her knocked out trance. "Wha..what? Where am I?" She said to herself, looking around but everything was blurry and her head hurt. She saw a figure start to approach but since she didn't recognize the figure, she grabbed her weapon which was laying next her and pointed it at the figure. "Woah, Woah. Easy there Ice Queen." He said, placing his hands up showing her that he wasn't a threat. "But a thank you would be nice, since I well..saved your life." Weiss lowered her weapon at his gesture, confused about what he was saying. She had no recollection of happened before the crash. "What do you mean saving my life? What happened and where am I? Who are you?" Weiss asked, well she asked more but this were the important ones Micel was hearing. "Well how about you sit down, collect your thoughts and rest more. You took one hell of hit in that crash." He said then went on to explain her ship crashing, how he found her and patched her up the his makeshift camp. Weiss was understanding everything and thanked him.

"You still never told who you are." Weiss interrupted his explanations. He stopped talking and looked at her. "You are Weiss Schnee, right? The second letter missing from RWBY?" He asked her. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "I am, and how did you know that?" She replied, and Micel went on to explain how he met Ruby and her friends, as well as recalling the events that took place at Haven. Leaving out him any Ruby's time together though. Weiss was intrigued and absorbed everything he was telling her, and he did the same when she told him about her secretly leaving Atlas. "Anyway, enough back to your question. I'm Micel, 1 year graduate huntsman and famed title of 'legendary messenger'. He said, Weiss smiled shly. "Weiss Schnee, as you already you know." She replied politely, "You said Ruby told you about me. I'm curious as to why though. She's always honest but for her to tell you about us, team RWBY. That's different." Micel chuckled, and he began to tell her the story.

"Seeing as your Ruby's best friend. I'll assume it's okay to share with you what happened between us." He said, get comfortable on the log he placed near the campfire. "When I first encountered them, we decided to head back to Haven together. Along the way we stopped to make camp. Ruby however couldn't sleep and decided to come talk with me since I was on look out the whole night. She offered to help and I didn't refuse. But during that time, she got to know me better, and how well..me and her's worlds were intertwined before we actually met."

"So how long did you attend Beacon for? You know, before it fell." Ruby asked while she walking along side Micel. "I'm only a year older than you, but due to events that took place during my time a Beacon. I graduated after one year, but aside my family's blood line and my ability. They felt it was right to call me an official huntsman. Basically the year you came to Beacon is the year i graduated." Micel explained and they now made a small lap around the perimeter around the camp and ended back up at the tree and they both sat down against it. "You said you're family's blood line? What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked, but his eyes shot open. He sighed sadly and debated whether or not to tell her. He thought to himself, 'Do I tell her, eh she won't think of me differently.' and he started to tell her. "You see, my family has been known for generations as some of the greatest assassins that ever roamed Remnant. Ozpin was aware of this due to my last name, Moordenaar, which means assassin in old language. However the assassin legacy started to go down a dark path, including myself. Giving me a criminal record, I killed without a reason..They told me to kill people without feeling or thought like a good assassin. Now that was before I went to Beacon." He paused and looked down at the ground, as if he was scared to say more. Ruby looked over to see that he went silent, and that his tone and mood was not the same anymore. She got up and went over to him. Sitting down next to, taking his head and rested it on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything, I won't think of you as a bad person. You saved my life, I won't forget that." She said, and smiled down at him.

"I wanted to change, I didn't want to use my skill, my ability for the evil that assassination required. At the time I didn't know of anything that could help me. Until one night, I had to flee because of a huntress intervening, as well as she injured me. And You'll be surprised who that huntress was." He said, Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The huntress that intervened, was your mother, Summer Rose. I'll never forget those silver eyes and scent of roses from that night." Ruby was awestruck at what she just heard, her mother faced the guy she was beginning to like. "But back to the main story. After she got me really good, I ran to get away from her. Along the way, I crashed into my younger sister. She was the only family i had at the time since well our parents were killed a long time ago during a bad assassination order. But when I ran into her I had no strength. She was yelling at me and asking questions of what happened. I simply slumped against a wall. I was looking at her and I blinked. But behind her was Summer, she chased me down, Ready to end my assassin life. My sister turned to look at the huntress and began to cry, she had a good idea of what has happening. She started to beg and plead; 'please please don't kill him! He's the only family I have, and I can't have him leave. I'm sorry for what he does, it's the only thing he knows how to do but he wants to change! He's not evil, he doesn't want to be a killer. PLEASE! Don't kill him,' She then looked at me, I could see the fear and worriedness in her eyes. 'Micel please, you need to change!', she buried herself into me. Summer, who could've pushed my sister aside to kill me, didn't. She spared me and well till this day I still don't know hwy. Maybe she saw good in me. As well as seeing her, a huntress, a symbol of hope and goodness. A person who used their skill and abilities for the well being for others, to protect the world from evil, made my change official, that no longer would I be a emotionless assassin but a huntsman." Micel finished his story but was surprised at what happened when he did, Ruby rested her head on top of his and held his hand, giving him the comfort that he not only needed but wanted. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. But I agree with my mother, I do see good in you as she did." Ruby said, as she held his hand tighter.

Weiss was struck in awe, the story she was just told opened her eyes to an unbelievable width. "So yeah, that explains why Ruby trusts me so much and doesn't hold my past against me." He said, stretching and getting up to walk around. Weiss shook herself out of her aweness. "Do you have feelings then, for her? For Ruby?" She asked, Micel has his back turned to her but slightly turned his head to look at her. "In my line of work, I don't have time for feelings. Only time for my job as a huntsman." He said, turning his head back and going over to a nearby a tree and grabbing a branch for the fire. Weiss felt bad for what she asked, looking sadly at the fire. "What's the plan?" She asked him, putting the new log into the fire and sitting back down. "Well I was originally heading for Atlas but encountering you put a dent in that. But I don't mind taking a detour to accompany you to Haven safely. As well as good luck explaining how you sneak out of Atlas and the rest. So for now get some rest, we got a ways to go before we reach Haven." He said, to watch Weiss look up at him with a shy smile, and proceeded to rest for the journey that was to begin in the morning.


End file.
